Last Summer
by ladyvaltiel
Summary: El primer amor, el romance de verano que golpeaba contra el calor adolescente, la primera vez, que se expandía a través de sus venas. Sus ojos como el océano esperando por ella, esperando que ella lo correspondiera de vuelta, ella bailando en su pequeño vestido de verano, su cabello revoloteando por los aires, su sonrisa juguetona, Tacto, Aroma, Frío, Derretir. 'SEI-FER'.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Only Star in the Night Sky

(Contiene lenguaje inapropiado)

A las afueras de BALAMB, 20 de Diciembre, a 1635 horas.

El sol de la tarde le daba justo en el cuello, mantenía la cabeza gacha, ojos color cían concentrados en el océano, su presa venia hacia el, su rostro cambiaba de concentración a ansiedad, cada vez se acercaba mas, el rubio apretó la mandíbula y miro desafiante.

"Ha! Hey! Lo tengo! Lo tengo!" Comenzó Raijin a decir mientras se ponía de pie casi bailando, el pececillo se estremecía colgando del sedal.

"Huh?" "Ah! A la mierda" grito el joven casi como un niño enojado, azotando la caña de pescar con el piso de la pequeña bahía, Fujin solo los miraba estoica como de costumbre, Raijin hacia burlas a Seifer mientra bailaba y trataba de animar a la chica en frente de el con su nuevo hallazgo, el moreno volteo para tratar de soltar el pez. "Demonios! Nací para esto hermano!". Seguía el chico sin parar.

Fujin posó su mirada en el rubio, estaba enojado, ya hasta se estaba volviendo rojo. Seifer era de naturaleza muy competitiva y ella sabia que podía hacer cualquier cosa para derrotar a sus rivales, también sabia que no les haría algo tan grave a ella ni a Raijin, pero en el estado en el que estaba ahora comenzaba a dudar.

"PARAR" dijo la chica alzando un poco su mano rápidamente, pero Raijin seguia armando alboroto y cabreando a Seifer, así que levantó la pierna y empujo a Raijin y su pez devuelta al mar. Lo único que se escucho fue el grito de el moreno junto con el salpicar del mar.

Pero en unos segundos el rubio comenzó a reír de manera en la que ella no escuchaba hace un tiempo, y la envolvió completamente, sus facciones eran felices, el tenia ese tipo de don tan hermoso de reírse con los ojos, era como si fuera otra persona, lo había visto así muy pocas veces y la ponía feliz, ella le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, las risas de el rubio se desvanecieron al escuchar el sonido de la nave acercándose, era el Jardín de Balamb volando justo por encima de ellos, el rubio miro serio a su antiguo hogar, pero dejo que los malos recuerdos y lo que había pasado se fueran con el viento, y también ella...

una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero sus ojos lo decían todo, Fujin miraba a su amigo con expresión seria, sabia exactamente en quien pensaba, era increíble como se conectaban, el la miro y asintió sonriendo a su amiga.

Ella era feliz ahora, con su amado, le costaba pensarlo, pero era cierto, ella y Squall juntos por siempre viviendo el cuento de hadas que siempre soñó, la amó tanto, pero no era nada para ella, ahora solo podía recordar esos momentos, esa locura y esa pasión que vivió con ella y solo por ella, ella era brillante, ella era como una estrella hermosa que brillaba en cualquier lugar, era tan única, tan rara, estaba completamente loca, y a el le encantaba.

Entre tantos pensamientos, cuando salían, bebían, reían, se emborrachaban, tiraban, sé amaban, hasta bailaban, le costaba creer que en algún momento bailo, solo por ella... el mundo podía estar en guerra pero ellos seguían bailando, pero el recuerdo mas amado y mas odiado era haberla conocido, esa maldita noche de junio.

TIMBER, 10 de Junio, a 1200 horas.

"Yo vine aquí a dar maldito apoyo a su incompetente resistencia! No a estar en fiestas de niños pubertos!" Dijo el rubio enojado, el barman lo miraba asustado, el chico a su lado, Gerek, trataba de calmar la situación pero Seifer era un caso serio.

"Relájate Kenny, hoy pásala bien tomate un trago, conoce a alguna chica y mañana por la mañana estaremos todos bien haciendo nuestro trabajo y te daremos la paga" Decia Gerek con un tono demasiado relajado y con acento extraño, y por alguna razón lo empezó a llamar Kenny.

"¡Mi nombre es Seifer!"

"Si lo se... tu nombre es Kenny... espera ¿no era Kenny?"

"No hermano creo que era Benny" dijo el barman aclarando, Seifer ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Ahh Benny Hermano! Perdón por olvidar tu nombre" dijo Gerek tratando de abrazar al rubio pero este lo aparto al instante.

"Es Seifer" dijo el joven tratando de calmarse.

"Que? Hermano habla mas fuerte no te oigo" insistió Gerek haciendo una seña.

"Caleb, dice que se llama Caleb" dijo el chico de la barra tratando de hacer entender a su amigo.

"Ahhh... oye si que tienes cara de Caleb" .

Y ahí fue cuando Seifer perdió la paciencia. Jaló al chico de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia el de manera brusca haciendo que Gerek temblara de miedo.

"¡Mi-NOMBRE-ES-SEIFER!" Todos en la sala voltearon a ver al dueño de el grito asombrados, el rubio soltó a Gerek colocandolo en el piso otra vez, y camino entre la gente.

"Si! Ese es mi maldito nombre!" Soltó frustrado. "¡Fujin! ¡Raijin!" Agrego él rubio, tratando de buscar a sus amigos entre la multitud, Entre la gente aparecieron y se dirigieron hacia el, pero Gerek los interrumpió.

"Eh! A donde van?!"

"Nos vamos de esta mierda" dijo Saifer volteándose mientras le tomaba la mano a Fujin y Raijin los seguía.

"Hermano! No te puedes largar ahora!"

"Vete a la mierda... no! Yo me voy a la mierda, tu fiesta es una mierda, y estas zorras no estan buenas" dijo el rubio casi saliendo de la casa, pero Gerek corrio tras el.

"No! Oh por Dios nos tienes que ayudar estamos en crisis! Sabes te daré la pasta ahora mismo...¡Jeff trae el dinero!" "Demonios! ¡¿Jeff donde estas?!, solo esperen iré por el dinero, Bryan sírveles vodka! "dijo el chico de baja estatura corriendo hacia alguna habitación, Seifer rodó los ojos y camino hacia la barra con Fujin y Raijin a su espalda.

"Hermanos tienen que entender que nuestras fiestas no son tan buenas como las de Balamb" Decia Bryan el Barman de pacotilla mientras les servía vodka.

"No vine aquí por las fiestas" dijo el chico, acto seguido tomo el shot en un instante, hacia un tiempo en que no bebía alcohol.

"Pero si que las fiestas aqui son aburridas, hasta parece que Kurt Cobain se suicido aquí" dijo Raijin, ya que le abrumaba el tipo de gente comparados con los de Balamb, en Balamb la gente era risueña, mas no energética si no relajada de una manera colorida, Balamb tenia sol y playas hermosas todos los días en cambio en Timber, la gente no era colorida en lo mas mínimo, eran todos raros y claro se entendía que estaban en los 90's pero no era demasiado que todos en el maldito lugar excepto por ellos tres estuvieran vestidos como si hubieran salido de un basural, diferentes tonos de gris, y le llamaban a esto fiesta, al menos había buena música y hierba.

Seifer seguía en la barra hablando con Bryan, Fujin y Raijin estaban por algún lugar, y Gerek ya les había entregado el dinero. Así que el rubio continuo bebiendo cortitos, no iba a emborracharse ni mucho menos, solo quería pasar el aburrimiento, si fuera por el se hubiera ido hace un rato, pero sus amigos se estaban divirtiendo, nunca lo hacían, y se sentía algo culpable por eso, aparte Bryan no era tan desagradable como pensaba, habían estado conversando durante todo ese tiempo con el, y hasta podría decir que era mas interesante que hablar con Raijin.

Y en ese momento su mundo cambio y se puso de cabezas, cuando ella cruzó el umbral de la puerta, hasta el día de hoy el joven desearía que eso nunca hubiese pasado, que nunca la hubiese conocido, hasta ahora si pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo haría y se hubiera ido de ese maldito lugar para no verla entrar.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y tornado gris excepto por ella, llevaba el cabello suelto con dos moños encima parecidos a unos cuernos, cabello negro con dos mechas platinadas que caían a cada lado de sus mejillas, vestía unos zapatos negros con plataforma exageradamente grandes, los usaba con medias cortas blancas, llevaba un vestido ajustado de tirantes brillante con cuello recto, acompañado por una gargantilla negra con púas. Sin duda llamaba la atención, igual que su extremo maquillaje de ojos, era tan... brillante, lo iluminó todo.

El rubio la miraba sorprendido pero a la vez dominante, quería llamar su atención de alguna manera.

"Hermano, eso es bellisimo" dijo Bryan el cual la miraba igual de embobado que Seifer.

"La quiero para mi" Soltó el chico mirándola sin despegar un ojo de la joven

"Hermano...no es un objeto" dijo el joven barman, con el ceño fruncido por el comentario del rubio.

"No me importa...va a ser mi muñequita de plástico"Solto Seifer de manera mas grave sin dejar de analizarla esto hizo que el otro joven se asustara un poco.

"Hermano..." dijo Bryan casi en susurro, sin duda este tipo lo estaba asustando. "Ni siquiera te a mirado".agrego este tratando de que las cosas estuvieran menos turbias.

"Oh... ya lo hará, te lo aseguro, ella va a ser mía" Dijo el joven que miraba a la chica con obsesión.

"Vaya que te tienes fé hermano" dijo el muchacho cruzando los brazos mientras sonreía a Seifer.

Y en unos segundos sus miradas sé cruzaron, ella lo miro desde la lejanía, el la había estado mirando todo el tiempo, ella se sorprendió por eso, pero se relajo enseguida, el arqueo una ceja y solo sonrió de lado y la ignoro por completo para tomarse otro trago, Bryan a su lado lo miraba con sorpresa por el gesto, la chica formo una sonrisa nerviosa y parpadeo un par de veces, y siguió en su dirección pero este no la miro otra vez.

"Hermano! Creo que soy tu nuevo fan, ¿como demonios hiciste eso?" Dijo el chico mirando a su nuevo amigo con adoración, ya que los roles se habían intercambiado, la interesada ahora era ella.

"Lo que digo lo cumplo, ella va a ser mía" . "Ahora ofrécele un trago".

Todos saludaban a la chica como si se tratara de una gran celebridad, Sefier fue a hacer como que buscaba a uno de sus amigos, ella seguía buscándolo con la mirada.

"Mi dama. Vodka, Tequila , Ron? Un especial?"Soltó Bryan con un tono llamativo para la chica.

"Mi especial..."Dijo la joven sonriendole, haciendo que este supiera a que se refería.

El chico hizo una mezcla mientras hablaba con otras personas, un vaso, dos cubos de hielo, la mezcla encima.

La joven buscó al atractivo chico rubio entre la multitud pero no halló nada.

Bebida Mountain Dew de dieta, bebe, Ciudad de New York.

Nunca antes hubo una chica tan linda.

Crees que estaremos enamorados por siempre?

Crees que estaremos enamorados?.

-Diet Mountain Dew, Lana Del Rey

Diet Mountain Dew, baby, New York City

Never was there ever a girl so pretty

Do you think we'll be in love forever?

Do you think we'll be in love?


	2. Chapter 2

Last Summer

Capitulo 2

Expandable Purity

(Contiene lenguaje inapropiado y contenido sexual)

"¿Buscándome?" Dijo una voz masculina a las espaldas de la chica, la cual sorprendida volteó para ver si se trataba de quién pensaba.

Era demasiado bastante alto, ella le llegaba mas o menos a la nariz y eso que estaba con plataformas así que seguramente se vería mucho mas baja.

"¿Buscándote?, tal vez tu querías encontrarme a mi" Soltó la joven tratando de juguetear con lo que habia dicho este. El sonrió. En ese lapso uno de los reflectores dio justo en la cara del rubio, la chica sorprendida penso. _Sus ojos...¡son hermosos!. _

Cían, la mezcla perfecta de azules y verdes brillantes, sus ojos eran como el mar cristalino, reflejaban mas que libertad, rebeldia y ego, era casi divino como un dios griego, era demasiado para ella misma, Rinoa Heartilly.

Por primera vez se sintió opacada.

Jeans azules, camiseta blanca, botas militares, y cortos cabellos rubios revoloteando por su frente.

Simple.

Pero tan malditamente atractivo.

"Tal vez..." los dos sonrieron mirándose el uno al otro por un momento pero fueron interrumpidos.

"¡Un_ Black Moon_ para mi dama!" Dijo Bryan con un tono amigable colocando él vaso justo en medio de los jóvenes.

"Gracias..."respondió ella. "Me da la impresión de que no eres de aquí..." agrego pero el chico la interrumpió.

"Balamb" Soltó sonriendo a otro lugar. Ahí Fue cuando Rinoa se dió cuenta de quien era.

"Ah... las costas, playas hermosas... ¿y que hace un chico de Balamb en esta porquería?, digo...aquí no puedes ir a nadar o surfear o las cosas que hagan por allá" decía Rinoa jugando con un mechón de pelo mientras bebía.

"¿En serio eres de esas personas que creen que por solo ser de Balamb tenemos que hacer surf?"Sonrió a la chica y continuó. "Pero si tienes razón esto es una porquería, y estoy aquí por un trabajo de mierda, en el que me pagan una mierda y seguramente el líder de esta resistencia de mierda es una reverenda mierda!" Soltó el chico sin dejar de sonreír. Mierda-mierda-mierda.

"Creo que eres la primera persona que me ha llamado _reverenda mierda_ en toda mi vida" jugueteó Rinoa. El chico había comprendido que hablaba con su jefa de momento.

"Bueno, cuando pienso en reverendas mierdas, no precisamente eres lo que me imagino..." la joven solo le miro fulminante.

"Bueno chico playero ¿cual era tu nombre? No recuerdo muy bien."

"Su nombre era Kenny" interrumpió el chico de la barra haciendo que el rubio le diera una mirada asesina, Bryan rio a esto con un poco de miedo.

"SEIFER" Dijo mirándola a los ojos como si esta tuviera que adaptar su nombre a su lenguaje.

"Lindo..." dijo en seco y se fue con su trago en la mano.

"Rinoa Caraway, hija del general Caraway... no se llevan bien, 16 años, segunda líder al mando de los Búhos del Bosque, y le gusta que la apelliden _Heartilly _por su madre. En fin, una niña rica que no le gusta su vida." Dijo Bryan acercándose a Seifer mientras los dos veían como Rinoa se alejaba.

"Lindo..." soltó el rubio y se fue.

1000 horas en punto, alarmas inundaban la ciudad completa, todos se miraron con miedo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Dijo Seifer en un leve susurro, pero nadie le respondió, Bryan solo miraba asustado a las gente.

Un grito y un disparo.

A lo lejos en la ciudad se habia escuchado, entonces todos comenzaron a guardar cosas y caminar apresuradamente, Seifer sin entender aun la situación comenzó a buscar a Raijin y Fujin entre la multitud, hasta que los dos llegaron a el, le tomo la mano a Fujin quien lo miraba con la misma curiosidad que el tenia en la cara.

"¿Donde esta la _Princesa?" _Exclamó una voz masculina.

"Eh, ¿Zone?... estoy aquí" dijo Rinoa mientras trataba de buscar a alguien.

"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ GEREK?" Los dos dijeron en unísono, no estaba Gerek por ninguna parte, y el tenia la llave del subterráneo.

"Maldición...¡GEREK!" Dijo esta vez Zone un tanto frustrado.

"¡Estoy aquí! , estoy aquí, tengo las llaves aquí" Dijo Gerek quien venia en ropa interior desde el segundo piso seguido por dos chicas.

En cuanto Gerek abrió la puerta toda la fiesta bajo al subterráneo.

"Esperen, me pueden explicar ¿qué demonios esta pasando?" Dijo el rubio tomándole el brazo a Rinoa, esto provocó miradas asesinas de los amigos de la chica.

"Toque de queda. Vayan al subterráneo" solto en seco la joven.

"Vayan al subterráneo, yo me quedó" Le soltó la mano a Fujin para que esta fuera con Raijin abajo, ella lo miro con indiferencia.

"¿QUE?"Dijeron todos los restantes en la sala al mismo tiempo.

"Hermano, lo único que conseguirás es que te maten, ve al subterráneo" Zone trato de hacer entender al joven pero él replicó.

"¿Quien mierda eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?"

"Seifer, eres de Balamb, te van a matar. Ve abajo" Rinoa lo había hecho entender, este solo miro a los demás de manera seria y fue al subterráneo.

Las alarmas aun no cesaban, eran cinco en total, todos se colocaron en pose de interrogados, de rodillas al piso, cabeza en las rodillas, manos en la nuca. Tenían totalmente restringido mirar a los militares durante el toque de queda.

"Princesa, aun tienes tiempo para ir abajo" Susurro Zone.

"Tranquilo, a esta zona siempre vienen los escuadrones novatos, no me conocen" cuando ella termino de hablar, entraron armando alboroto, como siempre. Ellos solo podían escucharlos.

"Son cinco, Capitán, dos mujeres y tres hombres" se escucho decir a uno de ellos, nadie le respondió de vuelta, hablaba por radio.

"¿Edades?" Dijo uno que estaba mas cerca de ellos. Cada uno empezó a decir su respectiva edad.

"17"

"16"

"16"

"15"

"18"

"¡Tu! 18, explica"

"Proyecto grupal de la escuela señor" contesto Zone lo mas creíble que pudo.

"Mano derecha arriba todos." Dijo el mismo soldado. "Tomales el DNA" agrego, haciendo que otro se acercara a ellos, les escaneo la mano a cada uno.

"17, confirma que esto no es una resistencia en nuestra contra"

"Confirmo señor, hacemos una obra de teatro para la escuela"

"15, ¿traicionarás a tu patria?"

"Nunca señor, mi patria es todo lo que tengo"

"Teniente son todos de Timber" Dijo el otro soldado quien justo acababa de escanear los datos de los jóvenes.

"Bien... 16 ¿quien vive aquí?"

"18 señor"

"18, confirma"

"Si señor, vivo con mi padre, el se encuentra en Deling"

"Bien, nada que interrogar, salgamos de aquí"Dijo el mismo hombre y todos salieron del recinto, en unos minutos todos los jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron.

Cuando ya había pasado un rato, toda la fiesta estaba arriba nuevamente, ahora se entendían porque sus fiestas eran una real porquería.

Seifer con Raijin y Fujin hablaban en un costado, también estaban con Bryan, ya que a Seifer le había agradado.

"¿quien era el guapo?" Dijo la chica apuntando a Seifer.

"Maldición Izzy, no le apuntes" Dijo Rinoa tomándole la mano. "es nustro nuevo refuerzo, se llama Seifer y es de Balamb" agrego.

"Oh pero claro que es de Balamb" Rió Izzy, viéndolo físicamente era como alguien se imaginaba a un chico de Balamb. "Entonces el era el gran refuerzo, ¿es Seed?" Agrego.

"No lo se, pero parece" Dijo Rinoa sonriendo de lado mientras las dos miraban a Seifer entre la gente.

Después de un rato, Rinoa había salido con la idea de el _After Party_, así que comenzaron a elegir a los mas cercanos.

"Hola..." Dijo la chica con voz suave a su lado en la barra.

"Hola" el solo la miro dé reojo, contesto y bebió.

"¿Tienes planeado hacer algo ahora?"

"¿Me esta invitando?, Jefa" Dijo el rubio arqueando una ceja.

"No...si..." Emitió una pequeña risa. "¿Estas de humor para un After Party?, chico playero" Agrego la joven moviendo su dedo índice de lado a lado en la cara de el rubio.

"Oh, con que aquí también existen los After"

"Si, bueno...depende de como en Balamb se hagan los After" Dijo la chica sin parar de sonreír con una extraña mueca en la cara.

"Lo haré, pero solo porque te quiero conocer y se que también lo quieres, pero ellos van conmigo" Comento el chico apuntando a sus dos amigos en lo ultimo, ella asintió.

"Bien, hermanos necesito que alguien vaya a comprar mas trago" Dijo Bryan en alto.

"¿Y en donde a esta hora?" Comento Izzy.

"Oh, cariño tengo contactos" agrego el chico.

"Maldito turbio" la chica rió.

"Yo voy, ¿Seifer? ¿Vienes conmigo?" Interrumpió Rinoa tomándole la mano a su nuevo acompañante, el asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, es en la gasolinera del norte, ¿la conoces?, casi a las afueras, bajando por la 52" Dijo Bryan acercándose a Rinoa, ella asintió. "El chico se llama Lou, el idiota duerme ahí, golpea la puerta de atrás, dices que te mando yo" Agrego este.

"Bien y ¿donde nos juntamos?"

"Motel 6, Princesa" dijo Zone. "Hey ¿sabes como manejar una motocicleta?" Agrego este acercándose a Seifer, el solo asintió mirándolo serio.

"Entonces conduce y cuida a la princesa"

Hace unos minutos ya habían dejado el viejo callejón y se habían adentrado en la carretera, al menos la motocicleta no hacia tanto ruido, si los militares los veían, los matarían sin pensarlo dos veces, como era que podían salir sin tener miedo, esta gente estaba loca.

El frío viento le daba en la cara, sus delicadas manos estaban alrededor de la cintura de el chico, y su cabeza en su espalda.

Hace mucho que no se sentía así, era como si tuviera frió pero calor al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo era fuerte, y tibió a su tacto, se sentía libre, pero con alguien a su lado.

Habían comprado el trago de Lou en la estación de gas, y ahora estaban sentados en el prado junto a la carretera, habían hablado por un rato, sobre ellos, se conocían como dos adolescentes normales, sin problemas, como si el mundo ya no estuviera en guerra.

"Entonces te pasaste de un balcón a otro" Dijo el joven aun incrédulo con lo que la chica le contaba.

"¡Si! ¡Y estaba en ropa interior!" Decía mientras reía.

"Ay, eso no es tan malo Rinoa"

"Seifer, estaba en ropa interior, pasando de un balcón a otro y el maldito vecino de abajo estaba..." el la había interrumpido con un beso, era tierno y cálido, el solo no entendía por que lo hizo, solo lo hizo y ya, era tan linda y estúpida, y risueña, solo no pudo evitarlo. "Viendo" Dijo la chica abriendo los ojos cuando sus labios se separaron.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto mirándola.

"Que el vecino me estaba viendo desde el piso de abajo" dicho esto ella sonrió y este le entregó el mismo gesto.

"Tu amigo, eres un playero casanova" Agrego esto la chica, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"No soy un playero"

"Si lo eres, tus ojos gritan playa" Dijo Rinoa moviendo su dedo índice en su cara.

"No soy un casanova"

"Oh... tu ser lo grita Seifer, no lo niegues"

"¿Ah si? Mira quien habla"Dijo el con una media sonrisa, refiriéndose a ella.

"¿Me estas llamando zorra?"

"Hm si..." Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, su cara estaba muy cerca con la de ella.

"Entonces tu... eres un zorr-o" dijo ella riendo con un tono raro, el sonrió por lo que dijo.

"Uy que sucia..." Dijo el en tono de burla y la beso.

MOTEL 6, a 4036 horas.

Habían llegado, a Rinoa le comenzaban a doler los pies con esos enormes zapatos, ya era bastante tarde y ya no estaba con mucho humor de estar en el After, solo quería estar con Seifer todo el maldito día hasta que estuviera aburrida de su presencia, no entendía que le pasaba por qué sentía eso, talvez era que tenia sueño y solo quería dormir.

Llegaron al cuarto 203, en cuanto abrieron la puerta el asfixiante olor a hierba los envolvió completamente, el humo salia de la habitación, adentro era literal como la niebla, no se veía nada, estaban escuchando a Hole, y algunos bailaban, Gerek estaba en ropa interior fumando de un bong, Raijin estaba a su lado riéndose como imbécil, Seifer no veía a Fujin por ningún lugar y se puso un poco nervioso.

"Raijin, ¿¡donde esta Foo!?"

"Seifer, amigo, ¿como estas?" Contesto Raijin con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, sus ojos casi cerrados.

"Idiota" soltó el rubio, luego busco a Fujin por toda la habitación hasta que dio con ella en el baño, estaba durmiendo, acostada en la bañera, su parche estaba por su mejilla y tenia una botella de vodka en la manó, Seifer solo devolvió el parche a su ojo y le dio un beso en la frente, Rinoa lo miraba desde la puerta.

"¿Vamos a la habitación de al lado?"

"¿Lo dice la que no es zorra?" Contesto Seifer con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"No insinué nada, pero si eso es lo que piensas..."Respondió Rinoa devolviendole la misma sonrisa y desapareció por la puerta.

Le daba miedo dejar a Fujin sola ahí, pero quería ir con Rinoa, sabia que Fujin sabía defenderse sola, pero lo dudaba por el estado en el que estaba, pero ya lo había decidido, la tapo con unas sabanas y cerro el baño, si algún idiota le llegaba a tocar un pelo, juraría que mataría a todos

Habitación 204

Desde la rocola se escuchaba Vicarge y ella comenzó a bailar por toda la habitación, sin duda el chico no pararía de decir que era una chica brillante, la joven dejo sus zapatos de plataforma en la mesita de noche, bailaba en puntitas, sus calcetas blancas eran tiernas con el piso de la fría habitación, la luz la iluminaba muy poco, pero ella era su propia luz, mientras danzaba se saco la gargantilla de púas dejándola caer por algún lugar, en un pequeño lapso lo miro y le sonrió.

El estaba recostado en el espaldar de la cama, no podía dejar de mirarla, el joven tenia un brillo en los ojos que no era algo usual, la chica seguía bailando al ritmo de Vicarge, mirándolo y sonriendole de la manera mas extraña posible, era suya totalmente, era libre y suya, parecía una niña loca bailando y saltando, sus cabellos oscuros iban de lado a lado, el seguia sonriendo con las mejillas enrojecidas, no la dejaría de mirar, no podía evitarlo, era como un angel, que le estaba bailando, solo a el, pero no era algo perverso ni mucho menos, era la verdadera felicidad y la adolescencia bailándole con una sonrisa en la cara.

Pero la felicidad y la adolescencia comenzaron a acercarse a el con una mirada picara en rostro, la joven había parado de bailar y comenzó a gatear en la cama llegando a el, las mejillas del rubio se encendieron mas, ella estaba sentada en su pelvis, y solo lo miro fijamente, el la miraba atónito, no sabia que hacer, pero no la iba a apartar eso era obvio, fue un cambio tan rotundo, pero sin duda ella era un verdadero angel, hermosa desde su nuevo punto de vista, sus pequeñas bragas se veían desde el corto vestido, las mejillas del chico ardían, era un cambio total, se había sonrojado por verla bailar y tener vergüenza, nunca había sentido vergüenza, pero ahora se sonrojaba por una mezcla de deseo y nerviosismo de solo verla encima de su cuerpo, seguía sin comprender nada.

Ella depositó un pequeño pero tan tierno beso en sus labios, y sonrió, el la atrajo nuevamente y comenzó a besarla de manera mas fuerte, pero los motivos y los sentimientos eran diferentes a lo que había pasado en la carretera, los dos comenzaron a recorrer sus manos por sus cuerpos, el fuego comenzaba a consumirlos, sus mentes comenzaban a fantasear cosas inexplicables, estaban en la luna, todo se había vuelto frenético y ahogado, Rinoa dejo escapar leves gemidos de sus labios, cuando las manos del joven la recorrían con ansias, la erección de este comenzaba a sentirse dolorosa contra su pantalón, así que tomo a la chica y la puso debajo de su cuerpo, ahora el estaba arriba y rápidamente comenzó a despojarse de su ropa. Ella se sonrojo al ver su torso descubierto, literalmente era un Dios Griego o algo parecido, también pudo notar el bulto en sus pantalones pero solo dejo escapar una pequeña risita, ella lo ayudo con el cinturón, pero antes de proceder el puso sus manos en los tirante de su brillante vestido y trato de jalarlo, pero ella lo tomo de los hombros apartándolo.

"¿Que pasa?" Dijo el joven con una respiración apurada.

"No quiero quitármelo, es un poco incómodo" soltó Rinoa colocando sus manos sobre su pecho.

"¿Incomodo?... eres hermosa"

"Gracias... pero de verdad no quiero quitármelo"

"Bien" soltó en seco y la volvió a besar.

Entre besos, ella puso sus delicadas manos en la erección del adolescente, el comenzó a respirar mas rápido gracias a esto, pero la detuvo y saco un preservativo de su bolsillo, se miraron por un segundo como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación mental, en fin ella asintió y el se bajo los pantalones, ella lo miraba con detenimiento, era bello, un hombre bello...en simples palabras.

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si..."

"No estas segura" recalco el rubio mirándola

"Si lo estoy, es solo que... amigo eres grande" dijo la chica bromeando con lo ultimo. El emitió una pequeña risa.

"Va a doler por un momento..."

"Pero va a pasar... ya lo se, es lo que todos dicen" dijo la joven interrumpiéndolo. Pero prosiguió. "Solo se gentil, ¿bien?"

El asintió a esto, y comenzó a besarle el cuello, ella rodo sus ojos y comenzó a acariciar sus dorados cabellos, los gemidos de la chica comenzaban a tomar fluides.

Comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente, se hacia cada vez mas difícil, las manos de la chica se aferraron a su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados y sus cejas expresaban dolor, ya no eran gemidos de placer en lo mas mínimo, dolía bastante, sentía perfectamente como se abría paso en ella, el llego al fondo pero no se movió, la miro a los ojos.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Hm... algo así..." dijo la chica abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con los de el, el se veía vulnerable, la miraba con preocupación, pero la vulnerabilidad estaba en su rostro, sus ojos se veían poco entre sus pestañas, sus parpados se abrían y cerraban de manera lenta, después de un momento comenzó a embestirla suavemente, ella comenzaba a acostumbrarse, y de apoco los gemidos volvían a ser puro placer...

Simplemente, una noche mágica... en el lugar menos mágico del mundo.


End file.
